Why Haven't We
by cu12
Summary: Spencer and Emily are both openly gay. They aren't together but they can't find happiness with any other girls... Should they give it a shot?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm debating if I should make this a full story or just a few chapters… If you guys want this to be an ongoing story please let me know in the reviews!**

Why haven't we… Chapter 1

Spencer Hastings came out freshman year of high school. Emily Fields came out shortly after. The girls were best friends since they were little; they only grew closer as they grew up.

Spencer and Emily are best friends with Aria Montgomery and Hanna Marin. Both girls straight and with boyfriends.

Since they came out, neither Emily nor Spencer had any serious girlfriends.

It was now senior year, a Thursday at lunch when Hanna asked Spencer something.

"Why haven't you made your move on Em?"

Spencer nearly choked on her water, "Hanna what the hell are you talking about."

"Spencer, come on. We're best friends, I know you like her. I'm just surprised she hasn't noticed yet." Hanna wasn't letting this go so easily.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Spencer denied Hanna's allegations.

"Yeah okay…" Hanna let it go for now but only because she saw Emily was approaching them.

"Hey guys!" Emily sat down in her usual spot next to Spencer.

"Hey Em," Hanna smiled.

Spencer looked Emily for the first time today and her breath was taken away. She wasn't wearing anything special but she looked amazing.

"Spence, are you okay?" Emily touched Spencer's arm.

"What?" Spencer felt herself blush. "I'm fine."

"Okay…" Emily looked concerned.

"I have to study, see ya later!" Hanna left Spencer and Emily alone.

"Wait, did she say she had to study?" Spencer laughed.

"Yeah. I didn't know Hanna studied," Emily also laughed.

"I don't think she does!" Spencer then realized why Hanna had really left them alone.

"So, where's Aria?" Emily asked.

"She needed help with an essay," Spencer used air quotations around the word help.

"Ah, lunch date with Fitz," Emily picked up on the real meaning of help.

"Must be so romantic in his classroom," Spencer added.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure," Emily responded sarcastically.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"Spence, do you think you could help me study for the math test that's coming up?" Emily touched Spencer's arm for the second time today.

"Yeah of course, do you just want to come over after school?" Spencer smiled, enjoying Emily's touch maybe a little too much.

"That sounds great!" Emily smiled giving Spencer's arm a light squeeze.

_I wonder how much studying we'll actually get done…_ Spencer thought to herself.

**The next update will be Spencer and Emily's study date! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to Breyanaxo and FantasyShipper for reviewing! I'm glad you guys like it! And FantasyShipper, I'm so glad you think I've captured their personalities well! That's my goal in all of my fics, I like to keep them realistic! Thanks again for reviewing I really appreciate it! **

Previously_ on Why haven't we…_

"_Spence, do you think you could help me study for the math test that's coming up?" Emily touched Spencer's arm for the second time today. _

"_Yeah of course, do you just want to come over after school?" Spencer smiled, enjoying Emily's touch maybe a little too much. _

"_That sounds great!" Emily smiled giving Spencer's arm a light squeeze. _

_I wonder how much studying we'll actually get done… Spencer thought to herself. _

Why haven't we… Ch. 2

Spencer found herself suddenly nervous about studying with Emily tonight. They've studied together before, so many times before, but why did this feel different? Spencer needed a distraction; she decided a walk to the bathroom might help.

Spencer left her class and headed to the bathroom. Once inside Spencer looked at herself in the mirror, she looked nervous and worried. _What is going on with me? _

"Spence?" A familiar voice called from behind her.

Spencer gave a weak smile while making eye contact with Aria in the mirror.

"You okay?" Aria walked closer to Spencer.

"Uh, yeah I think so."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just… Hanna said something to me earlier about… about me having feelings for someone and now I can't stop thinking about them."

"Is this someone Emily?"

"Maybe."

"Spencer, it's not a bad thing if you do have feelings for her."

"But it is Aria, we've been best friends forever. Emily is the most amazing person I know. I would be lucky to date her. She's the whole package but I can't lose her friendship."

"If you tell her and she doesn't feel the same way you know that would still be your friend. Emily needs you as much as you need her, Spence. I think you should just talk to her about it."

"Ugh. I know I should tell her, we don't keep secrets."

"I don't think anything bad will happen. It's just you being honest."

"Wait, how did you know I was talking about Emily?"

"Spencer, Hanna isn't the only person at this school that wonders why you and Emily aren't dating. You guys would be so good together. Hanna and I have always thought that."

"You guys are crazy."

"Maybe, but apparently we were right all along!" Aria gave Spencer a little shove.

"She's coming over tonight to study, and I'm freaking out."

"I can see that you're freaking out. But honestly, it's just Emily. You know her better than anyone. You have nothing to be worried about. Just please promise me you'll talk to her?"

"Yeah, you're right. I promise." Spencer gave Aria a more convincing smile.

"Good!"

The two girls hugged before returning to their respective classes.

After school Spencer was at her locker when Emily came up behind her.

"Hi," Emily smiled sweetly.

"Hey," Spencer smiled back.

"Are you ready to go?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, let's head out," Spencer closed her locker.

The girls walked to Spencer's car in silence.

Once inside, the silence continued.

Emily was starting to get worried, _since when does Spencer Hastings have nothing to say?_

Emily cleared her throat. "Hey, Spence?"

"Uh… yeah?" Spencer answered.

"Are you okay? You know you can always talk to me… about anything."

"I'm okay Em. Don't worry."

"If you say so."

They pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. Spencer led the way to the barn. Once they were inside, they got confortable on the couch.

"So what do you need help with?" Spencer asked.

Emily took out her math book and showed Spencer the problems she was having issues with. They spent about an hour doing math.

"Ugh, too much math. Can we take a break?" Emily begged.

"Yeah sure. Do you want a water or anything?" Spencer stood up and stretched exposing her well-toned abs.

Emily blushed when she caught herself looking. _Did I just check out Spencer? No there's no way…_

"Em? Do you want a water?" Spencer asked again.

"A what? Oh yeah a water would be great," Emily smiled.

Spencer came back with two water bottles. Spencer handed Emily her bottle, their fingers brushed and both girls felt the sparks.

They made unnecessary eye contact.

Emily looked down, suddenly nervous.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked, sitting back down next to Emily.

"Yeah, I'm good," Emily brushed off the sudden feelings she was having.

"Em?" Spencer looked at her friend.

"Yeah?" Emily wondered what she was going to as her.

"How long have you been single?"

"Um…" Emily wasn't expecting that, she tried to remember, "I guess a little longer than a year."

Spencer only nodded.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Do you miss being in a relationship?"

"I mean, I guess. I don't really love being single but I haven't had the best girlfriends. Do you miss being in a relationship?"

"Yeah, I think I do. I haven't had the best girlfriends either though. I just want to be happy with someone, you know?"

"Yeah I know." Emily smiled sadly.

"Every girl in school would kill to be with you Em. You know that right? I swear every girl I see talking to you is hitting on you."

"I could say the same for you Spence! There's always a girl that's following you around trying to date you."

Spencer laughed. "I guess I'm just waiting for the right girl."

"Yeah, I am too."

"Em? Can I ask you something crazy?"

"You can ask me anything." Emily suddenly got nervous. _Where is she going with all of this?_

Spencer took a deep breath. "Why haven't we…" she trailed off.

"Why haven't we what?" Emily looked confused.

"Why haven't we done this?" Spencer turned towards Emily, leaned in, and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for being a tease! I hope a quick update makes up for it! Hope you guys enjoy!**

_Previously on Why haven't we…_

_Spencer laughed. "I guess I'm just waiting for the right girl."_

"_Yeah, I am too." _

"_Em? Can I ask you something crazy?"_

"_You can ask me anything." Emily suddenly got nervous. Where is she going with all of this?_

_Spencer took a deep breath. "Why haven't we…" she trailed off. _

"_Why haven't we what?" Emily looked confused._

"_Why haven't we done this?" Spencer turned towards Emily, leaned in, and kissed her. _

**Why haven't we… Ch. 3**

The kiss was amazing. It was what every first kiss should be like. Both girls were surprised by how good it felt. Kissing your best friend should be weird right? This was anything but weird. It felt right. It felt like they were meant to be.

Spencer pulled away first, looking Emily full in the eyes. She saw something she hadn't seen before; she saw a want and a need in Emily's eyes.

"Wow," was all Emily could think to say.

"Wow is right," Spencer laughed and leaned her back against the couch.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Can we…" Spencer trailed off.

"Try again?" Emily finished her question.

Spencer looked at the tanner girl and smiled. This time Emily was the one to lean in.

The kiss became heated very quickly. Spencer took control and pushed Emily down so she was straddling the swimmer's hips. Emily bit Spencer's bottom lip, resulting in a moan. Spencer kissed Emily's neck, she found her sweet spot and sucked, leaving a mark. Emily's nails found the back of Spencer's neck. Spencer began to lift Emily's shirt so she could feel her stomach.

"You have great abs," Spencer said between kisses.

Emily smiled into the kiss, "Thank you, I'm sure yours are pretty great also." Emily started to unbutton Spencer's shirt.

The kissing continued and soon both girls were shirtless.

"Spence?" Emily asked.

"Yeah?" Spencer lifted her head from kissing Emily's neck.

"Do you… uh… would you maybe want to go to your bed?" Emily asked nervously.

"I thought you'd never ask," Spencer smiled and helped her up.

Emily sat on the bed, pulling Spencer down on top of her. Both girls smiled into the kiss. Emily went to unhook Spencer's bra. She paused.

"Is something wrong?" Spencer mumbled from where she was kissing Emily's neck.

"Definitely not. Are you sure you want to do this?" Emily's hand played with the clasp on Spencer's bra.

Spencer sat up and looked at Emily, "I've never been more sure about anything."

Still making eye contact, Emily unhooked Spencer's bra and slid it off her arms. Spencer threw it on the floor and leaned back down, connecting their lips

Emily switched their positions, so she was on top, and kissed down Spencer's neck to her chest. Spencer gasped as Emily took a nipple into her mouth. Spencer's hands flew to Emily's hair.

"God that feels amazing," Spencer moaned.

Emily took that as a sign to keep going, she switched to the other nipple.

Spencer pulled Emily up so they could kiss. Emily brought a leg up to Spencer's core. Spencer gasped. Spencer unhooked Emily's bra. Emily threw it by Spencer's before leaning back down to kiss her.

"Wait," Spencer said suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Emily looked concerned.

"Nothing. I just wanted to look at you."

Emily blushed.

"You're so beautiful, Em."

"And you are gorgeous Spence," Emily kissed her.

It wasn't long until they were both naked in the sheets. Spencer was so turned on she could hardly handle it.

"Em, I need you."

Emily smiled into their kiss. Her hand trailed down Spencer's stomach to her center, she put two fingers inside.

Spencer started riding Emily's fingers. She started moaning.

"Fuck Em. This feels amazing."

"I love being inside you," Emily looked into Spencer's eyes.

Spencer smiled back at her. Emily quickened the pace, moving her thumb to rub circles against Spencer's clit.

Emily's mouth was filled with Spencer's fluids as she came. Emily gladly cleaned in between Spencer's legs.

Emily smiled as she lay down next to Spencer. Spencer looked over, "that was the best orgasm I've ever had."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Emily smiled as Spencer leaned over to kiss her.

"Are you ready?" Spencer looked at the other girl seriously.

"For what?" Emily returned the serious look.

"For me to rock your world," Spencer mounted Emily.

Emily giggled, "You're so lame."

"You like it."

"Maybe I do."


End file.
